No confíes en mí
by Clhoe
Summary: "Cuando todo se acabe, cuando el mundo parezca perdido, cuando solo quede yo... recuerda Granger; No confíes en mi"


La puerta se abrió azotando violentamente las paredes del viejo caserón, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento mezclada con lluvia.

A través del umbral cruzó un chico de 18 años, bueno; dieciocho y medio.  
Mechones de pelo moreno resbalaban por su empapada frente, adheriéndose a su piel, dejando escapar de vez en cuando unas rebeldes gotas de agua que resbalaban por su nariz, y después bajaban a su boca, fina y delicada, al igual que el resto de los rasgos de su cara y de sus salidos pómulos.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, medio ocultos a través de unas sencillas gafas, eran vivos, brillantes, como los de cualquier joven de su edad, y sin embargo, habían visto tanto... no eran portadores de la ensoñadora inocencia de años atrás, si no de la inteligencia y la cautela de alguien que ha vivido más de lo que le correspondía.  
Su estatura rondaba el 1.80 metros, y su cuerpo, atlético, estaba marcado por la práctica del Quiditch y el deporte intensivo que requería su trabajo, el cual le había hecho muscular, más no excesivamente.  
Una capa negra, como la noche sin estrellas que se extendía en el exterior de la casa y que se podía vislumbrar gracias a la puerta abierta, confirmaba su condición de hechicero y ocultaba la vestimenta muggle que, como siempre, solía llevar debajo de sus atavíos de brujo.  
Coronando su aspecto, en medio de su frente, se veía una fina cicatriz.  
Una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Recorrió el amplio hall de la casa, examinando cada rincón.  
Su vista pasó desde las antiguas cómodas hasta los cuadros. Todo viejo, desgastado por el tiempo, mas libres de suciedad. Todo exquisitamente decorado al más puro estilo Black. Por ello, cada vez que pisaba aquella casa las antiguas heridas volvían a abrirse y solo podía pensar en alguien que ya no estaba; Sirius.

La habitación era grande, y por otra puerta que se alzaba al otro lado de la sala, frente a él, se accedía a la cocina y al salón de aquella planta, ya que en la casa había varios más. A su derecha, unos metros más allá, se alzaban las imponentes escaleras de madera de caoba lacrada que uno de los ancestros había traído de un lejano pais, hacía un tiempo, su padrino le había contado la intrincada historia mientras le brillaban los ojos y narraba otras épocas en las que su familia no se había visto sumergida en corrupción y mentiras, en esos momentos, Harry ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ello. Aquella escalera relucía en medio del soberbio recibidor, imponente, y dejaba entrever el rellano del segundo piso, en el cual se hallaba una biblioteca de antiguedad y valor incalculable, por supuesto, también herencia de la familia Black.  
A veces Harry sentía que aquello no le pertenecía; tantos lujos, tanta pompa, tantas reliquias familiares... Todo aquello que había pertenecído a personas que él ni siquiera había conocido. Y, aunque los cuadros hacía un tiempo que habían asimildado su presencia y la de sus amigos, no podía dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar al mantener una formal conversación con el retrato de una fallecida bisabuela de la adinerada familia. Sin embargo mantenía la casa, lo queSirius hubiese su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo con el retorno de aquel recuerdo. Sirius, otra quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos, pensando en todo , pareció relajarse unos momentos, y colgó la empapada túnica en uno de los percheros. En el fondo, había hechado mucho de menos al viejo edificio de Grinmulds place... había vivido tanto en esa casa, tantos recuerdos... aunque la malloría no fuesen agradables.

Hacía algún tiempo, aquello había sido la sede de la poderosa orden del Fénix, había resguardado a sus amigos, a su padrino, a sus allegados... a lo más parecido a una familia que él había tenido.  
Algunos habían fallecido, otros se habían ido, pero cada uno había sufrido la guerra a su manera.  
Allí habían estado todos, salvando vidas, ideando planes para librar su imposible lucha contra aquel que no debía ser nombrado. Juntos.. hasta el final.  
Sin embargo ya no le quedaba nada allí.

- ¡HARRY!

O tal vez sí.

Hermione Granger bajó las escaleras en estampida, tropezandose de vez en cuando con sus propios pies, mientras reía y gritaba de alegría. Finalmente resbaló en el último escalón, cayendo de bruces delante del chico, y explotando de nuevo en carcajadas... ¿Quién diría que tenía diecisiete años, riendo emocionada como una niña?

Harry la levantó y la abrazó con ganas, intentando memorizar cada detalle. Quizás las despedidas no eran lo suyo, pero en reencuentros era un todo un as, aunque últimamente las despedidas eran más frecuentes que estos...

Sintió como le miraba, mezcla de curiosidad y euforia, y no puedo evitar sonreirles a aquellos ojos de caramelo mientras le devolvía la mirada.  
Ella había dado un gran cambio con los años; había crecido, y con ello había dejado atrás de una vez por todas la redondez infantil que antes predominaba en su cuerpo, y ahora sus piernas y su torso parecían perfectamente dibujados por el mejor de los pintores, las curvas habían hecho finalmente su aparición. Su rostro, al igual que el resto de el cuerpo era hermoso, una belleza que solo poseía aquello que convinaba el ying y el yang en su interior, ambos juntos, coexistiendo en armonía, al igual que el caracter de la chica, y lo demás... Bueno, era Hermione, era perfecta, era inteligente, era el tipo de heroína que el mundo mágico había tomado como icono todo aquel tiempo de reconstrucción, pero al igual que todo... Harry sabía que algunas cosas también eran pura apariencia, ya que, nada es perfeco, y todos tenían sus propios problemas.  
El moreno revolvió el pelo de la chica mientras bromeaba sobre lo patosa que era, su aspecto; una camisa enorme azul  
marino, que llevaba a modo de camisón hasta las rodillas, el pelo todavía más despeinado de lo normal, cayendo un montón de mechones sobre la cara y los ojos... Sí, esa era su Hermione, despistada, descuidada y con un toque infantil (detrás de sus apariencias, por supuesto).  
Había gente que la veía sabelotodo, maniática e insoportable, pero ellos no la conocían como él.

Sintió una enorme presión en el pecho, que le hizo dejar de respirar por unos segundos. Tuvo que bajar la vista para terminar de identificar aquello que le oprimía, aunque como sospechaba, se encontró con un fuerte achuchón de una amiga emocionada. Torpemente colocó sus brazos al rededor de ella, en un intento de devoloverselo.

- Herms... Hermy...¡HERMIONE! ¡Que me asfixias!

La joven levantó sus ojos, irradiantes de alegría. Aflojó el abrazo, pero no sin antes darle un apretón cariñoso.  
Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.  
Al fin pudo soltar de carrerilla un montón de preguntas.

- Has cambiado Harry, estás más delgado... ¿Has comido algo ultimamente? ¡Jo, tienes que ponerme al día! Tanto tiempo sin verte... ¡Seguro que han pasado muchas cosas! ¡Dime! ¿Sales con alguien? Más te vale que no. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que ojeras tienes! ¿Cuando dormiste la última vez?... ¿Has visto a Ron? Ya sabes que hace siglos que no le veo... Bueno,¿Como están todos? Ya sabes, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean...

- ¡Hermione respira, Por Merlín!

- ¿Me lo contarás todo?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Desde cuando no te cuento yo nada?

- Desde siempre.

El chico desvió la mirada, incómodo, esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes... Se llevó una mano a la nuca, y revolvió su pelo con nerviosismo, intentando evitar cualquier respuesta.

- ¿En serio crees que estoy delgado?

- Harry...

- Vale, Vale... ¿pero se me notan mucho las ojeras?

- ¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

- 6 meses sin vernos ¡Y tú me preguntas por tus ojeras!

El chico se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Solo me preocupo por mi aspecto, debo de estar horrible ...

- Estas algo desmejoradillo pero...

De repente ella frunció el ceño con claro enfado. Se mordió el labio como solía hacer cuando estaba realmente contrariada, y entornó los ojos con verdadero resentimiento, después se pasó la mano por el pelo con desesperación y rudeza. Sí, estaba molesta.

¿Por qué? Potter era la razón;

Aún con las gafas rotas... increible pero cierto.

- ¡HARRY! ¡Ya eres un adulto! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Explicame ahora mismo que has hecho esta vez con tus pobres gafas! ¡Están destrozadas! ¿Por qué no las has arreglado tú? Cómo no... ¡yo siempre tengo que arreglar tus desastres!

El chico sonrió pícaramente de medio lado, mientras se ancogía de hombros

- Hermione; la vida no sería lo mismo sin tus broncas. ¡Tienes complejo de madre!

Ella se volvió a modrder el labio lentamente, era verdad que le encantaba echarle la bronca ¿Pero tan obvio era?

- Esa no es una razón, y si lo fuese, sería estúpida

- Lo sé, pero si fuese necesario llevaría las gafas rotas durante un mes solo para ver como me regañas como si tuviese 6 años...

- Cambio de opinión ¡El estúpido eres tú! ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡En tu trabajo necesitas estar a tope! ¿De que le sirve a la humanidad un Harry miope? ...

- ¡No soy miope! Solo tengo un poco de deficiencia visual...

- Deficiencia visual... ¡JA! no te lo crees ni tu. Estas más ciego que el basilisco de la cámara cuando...

- Bueno. ¿Me las arreglas ya?

Ella sacó con rapidez su varita, y en un santiamén las gafas del niño que vivió quedaron como nuevas. Luego cruzaron hasta la entrada del salón, bromeando y riendo por tonterías, y recordando de vez encuando buenos momentos, después, una vez allí se acomodaron en el sofá más cercano, él dispuesto a contar una historia, y ella a escucharla.

-... ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Respondo primero a tus preguntas o te cuento?

Ella pareció valorar la respuesta durante un rato, se llevó una mano a la cara y mordió sus uñas un par de veces antes de tomar su ``importante´´ decisión, luego invocó unas tazas de chocolate caliente y encendió la chimenea, le pasó una de las tazas a Harry, el cual la aceptó con ganas.

- Toma debes de estar helado, ahí fuera llueve a cántaros...

Él asintió, tomando un par de sorbos, y las gotas que todavía mojaban su pelo calleron sobre el sofa, dejando infimas marcas húmedas sobre la tapicería.

- ¿Y bien?

- Primero las preguntas, luego la historia.

- Vale... ehm... Por supuesto que he comido, lo que pasa es que no también como en los restaurantes de comida rápida a los que tú me llevas, aunque parezca increible: ¡he comido comida casera! - Hizo una mueca de incredulidad, a lo que los dos rieron, puesto que siempre acababan en uno de esos restaurantes por que intentando cocinar se les había incendiado la cocina varias veces. Kreatcher había dejado de llamar a Hermione sangre sucia, para mascullar destrozacocinas por lo bajo cuando la veía... sí, el elfo ya tenía razones para odiarla.- y tranquila no salgo con nadie... Las ojeras son porque se me acabó la poción que me hiciste,la anti-pesadillas, por lo que dormir si he dormido.  
Ambos bebieron chocolate, aprovechando la pausa de Harry.

- Ginny sigue haciendo el tonto con ese chico que le gusta... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, me da igual... Luna está de viaje unas semanas investigando aquellos animalillos tan raros...- Ambos sonrieron, Luna seguía asegurando que esas criaturas de ensueño existían... ¡Cuanta fantasía podía haber en ese cerebrito suyo!- Neville va todo el día detrás de Mcgonagal para que le deje ser el profesor de herbología ... ... ...

_y bla bla bla bla..._

Hermione había dejado de escuchar hacía tiempo, aquello le parecía una agradable mentira.

Estaba allí, delante suyo. Harry... las cosas estaban complicadas en aquellos días, la comunidad mágica estaba hechaun caos, la gente perdía contáctos, todavía seguía habiendo partidas en busca de gente exiliada o desaparecida, media Inglaterra estaba en reconstrucción y el ministerio había creado un sector de caza y busca de exmortífagos y misionesespeciales en el que Harry y Ron tenían un puesto fijo con un gran les apoyaba siempre que podía, intentando ocultar su rabia interior. ¿Es que el ministerio no le hiba a dejar vivir en paz? No hacía ni dos días que había derrotado a Voldemort... ¡Y ya estaba la maldita carta con la propuesta de trabajo! Desde entonces ... ¡Ni el pelo les había visto a sus amigos desde hacía seis meses!

Y en cima... cuando había ido a pedir plaza de trabajo ... ¿Que le habían dicho? ``Lo sentimos, señorita Granger... pero por su propio bien el ministerio ha decidido rechazar su propuesta, este no es trabajo para las damas´´  
¿Damas? ¿Que este no era trabajo para ella? ¡JA! De hecho, se había reido en la cara de quien se lo comunicó, y le había explicado medio gritando por que ELLA si era apta... El problema fue que al señor primer misistro máqico no le hizo gracia que le llamara inútil, por lo que le respondió a Hermione gritando, y Hermione gritó más, y el ministro gritó más, y Hermione... y...

Y bueno, digamos que no es muy recomendable tener a una Hermione Granger cabreada, atacada de los nervios, y en cima con varita ...

¿El final de todo esto?:

El ministro acabó convertido en cerdo .

Hermione con una orden de alejamiento.

Los gorilas del ministerio con un ojo morado cada uno por intentar echar a la chica del despacho...

Y Rita Skeeter, pues eso... con algo más que un buen cotilleo.

Hermione sonrió solo de recordarlo.

_Estúpidos machistas del ministerio..._

Ella no era una persona agresiva. No, solo que había unos cuantos temas que le tocaban la fibra sensible... Por lo general ella solía ser una persona independiente, que lo único que quería era algo de paz.

Pero cuando realmente se estresaba... ¡Pufff! No había fuerza humana capaz de pararla.

Después de asimilar que Harry y Ron se irían (tras muchos esfuerzos y rabietas), tuvo que asumir su papel como Heroína Mundial en soledad mientras que sus amigos estuviesen fuera. Había tenído que soportar entrevistas, conferencias, eventos públicos, inauguraciones... Había sido un infierno tener que aparentar a tdodas horas, tener que verse fuerte y segura ante los demás, tener que consolar a las víctimas de la guerra, tener que hacer frente a todo aquello sola, sin sus amigos.A estas alturas Hermione se había planteado seriamente odiar a la sociedad.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Heeerms? ¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

- ...

Pestañeó rápidamente, devuelta, otra vez, a la realidad.  
Harry la miraba fijamente y con cara de cansancio, aunque con cierta diversión en la mirada por haberla pillado infraganti sin prestar atención, la miraba casi con el mismo placer retorcido como con el que les miraba Snape cuandoles pillaba una falta en pociones.

- ¿Me estabas escuchando, Hermy?

- ¡Claroo!

- ¿Seguro?

- Que siiiii

- ¿Y que estaba diciendo?

_¡Uppps! Pillada ._

- ... ¿lo de la comida casera?

- Hermione, eso lo dije hace media hora.

_¿Y ahora que le digo?_

- emmmm ¿lo siento?

Harry suspiró.

- Bueno ya da igual...- El chico compuso una sonrisa mientras volvía a enderezarse en el asiento, despegándose del respaldo del mullido sofá en el que ella todavía seguía apoyada. - De todas maneras, no puedo continuar mi historia si no estamos todos.

- ¿Todos? Harry, no es por chafarte el misterio ni nada de eso, pero en esta casa solos estamos tu y yo, ya sabes que le dí vacaciones a Kreatcher cuando te...

El chico la miró con cara de inocente, sonrió y después desvió la vista hacia el marco de la puerta, a espaldas de Hermione.

Ella se dió la vuelta, y lo unico que hacertó a hacer fue abrir la boca.

_Esto no puede estar pasando..._

Allí, donde antes había habido vacío, ahora había un hombre.

Un hombre pelirrojo.

La azul mirada calló sobre todos los presentes en la habitación como una solemne losa, al principio con un tonop duro y grave, dandole a su portador una apariencia más agresiva que lo que en verdad representaba su caracter, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos fue adquiriendo el brillo infantil que solía aparecer solo cuando estaba en casa, solo cuando estaba con ellos, sus amigos.  
Hacía tiempo que Ronald Weasley había abandonado su apariencia infantil y bobalicona, junto a la guerra, para parecer el mago adulto en el que se había convertido. Las fracciones de su cara se habían afilado, y la lluvia de pecas que antes cubrían su tez se habían reducido hasta solo ser unas pocas debajo de los ojos y por encima de la nariz, apenas imperceptibles. Ahora era alto, más alto que Harry, y estaba en ilgual de enforma que su amigo, mas en vez de vestir los atavíos que debían de delatar su origen, lucía orgullosamente ropa de origen muggle, una camiseta blanca básica, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas viejas deportivas. Unos mechones de pelo estaban aún mojados, indicando que en el exterior continuaba lloviendo, aunque con menos intensidad. Por la misma causa pequeñas y redondas manchas recorrían su camiseta, huellas de las gotas de agua que habían humedecido la camiseta.

Dejó caer su peso sobre el marco de la puerta, apoyandose sobre su antebrazo en él.

- Ron...

Apenas fue un susurro, pero todos la oyeron.

Hermione sintió como las piernas le flaquearon por unos momentos, le fallaban las fuerzas , pero aun así se puso en pie.

El chico sonrió de lado, casi con diversión, aunque en realidad intentando ocultar el apuro que sentía.

- La verdad, esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento, no sé, de esos un poco más efusivos que...

- ¡ROON!- Antes de que pudiese terminar, un energúmeno que se hacía pasar por su amiga le derribó cual jugador de rugby haciéndole un placaje perfecto, que le mandó de culo al suelo.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡YO TE MATO RONALD WEASLY! ¡UN AÑOOO! ¡UN AÑOO Y NI UNA MALDITA CARTA!

La chica agarro lo primero que estuvo a su alcance para aporrear sin piedad al chico. Sí, Ron acabaría con un fuerte dolor de cabeza esa noche.

Hermione había recuperado la fuerzas de golpe... Y precisamente a base de golpes fue como el pelirrojo aprendió que jamás... JAMÁS debía dejar a Hermione cabreada con un paraguas en la mano.

- ¡¿QUERÍAS EFUSIVIDAD? ¡PUES YA LA TIENES! ¡¿CONTENTO?

- ¡AY! ¡Pero Herms... (golpe) yo... (golpe) LO SIENTO.. (golpe)!

- ¡¿QUE LO SIENTES? ¡¿Qué sientes? ¡¿El haberme tenido preocupada? ¿El haberme hecho pensar que te había pasado algo? ¡RESPONDE!

- Ya bueno.. (golpe)... es que yo.. (golpe) no podía... (golpe) ... ¡maldita sea!... (golpe) ¡Harry!... (golpe)  
¡QUITAMELA DE ENCIMA!

El joven Potter parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar, incrédulo. No sabía si reir o llorar ante la escena que tenía delante; Hermione sentada a horcajadas sobre su mejor amigo gritando como una histérica mientras inentaba matarle a paraguazo limpio. Se levantó con rápidez y corrió hasta Hermione quien todavía intentaba atentar contra la vida de Ron. El chico intentó agarrarla por detrás, haciendo patéticos intentos de separarla de su compañero, sin ningún éxito.

- ¡HARRY! ¡PARA DE MOLESTAR AHORA! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA? ¡ESTO ES ALGO PERSONAL!

- ¡Hermy! ...¡Por favor!... ¡AUCH!... ¡No te lo tomes a mal!... ¡AY!... ¡Yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo!..¡JODER!... ¡Herms ten cuidado con dónde das! ... ¡Que casi me dejas tuerto!... ¡AUU!... ¡Harry date prisaa!

- ¡Ya voy... Ya voy..! ¡Que no es tan fácil! ¡¿Sabes? ¡Se a agarrado a ti como una lapa!- Por fin consiguió atraparla por la cintura, y con un muy grande esfuerzo tiró de ella hasta levantarla en volandas y apartarla de un asustadísimo Ronald Weasly, que se retorcia todavia en el suelo. Lo que el moreno no esperaba era que ahora era él quien tenía a una Hermione con cara de MUY malas pulgas y armada en sus brazos. - ¡HERMONE BAJA ESE PARAGUAS AHORA MISMO!- la chica se revolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos varios minutos más, inentando escabullirse de entre sus brazos- Herms... ¿Es que acaso quieres estropear el poco tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos? Por que si no paras... me enfadaré, y mucho.- Ella  
pareció reaccionar ante estas palabras, relajándose por completo, como ida de repente.- Bien, Herms, ahora que estamos todos calmados... ¿Crees que podré soltarte sin que nadie salga herido?- Ella cabeceó afirmativamente.

Harry esperó a que el pobre Ron se levantase del suelo, recobrase la compostura y se sacudiese la túnica, después posó a Hermione en el suelo con cuidado.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que por fin la castaña habló, avanzando varios pasos hacia el frente.

- Ron.. yo... lo siento... no sé que me ha pasado ...(bueno, sí que lo sé, que eres un capullo del que no he tenido noticias en MUCHO tiempo, pero eso no viene a cuento) ...- unas delatadoras lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- Y dicho esto corrió hacia el chico y envolviéndole en un enorme y cálido abrazo, mientras lloriqueaba.

Mientras tanto sus dos amigos no daban crédito... ¿Cómo se podía pasar con tanta rapidez de intento de asesinato a devoción absoluta?

- Yo... la verdad, Herms, no os entiendo a las mujeres...- fue lo único que el pelirrojo pudo articular en su asombro.

- Creo no son las mujeres en general, Ron... ¿Sabes? a veces pienso que es solo Herms... que nuestra Hermy es un poco bipolar, ya sabes...

Hermione se volvió de golpe con cara de psicópata hacia el niño que vivió, y habló con una calma sospechosa, mientras alzaba de nuevo su arma.

- ¿Bipolar? ¿YOO? ¿En serio piensas eso?

- ¡Cuidado Harry! ¡Que tiene un paraguas y no dudará en usarlo!- Intentó prevenir Ron a su amigo con teatro, medio de guasa, medio en serio.

- Buenoo... Hermy... hay que reconocer que ... pero solo a veces... un poquito sí...

- Harry Potter: ¡Cierra el pico!

El chico enmudeció, ya que Hermione cuando estaba enfadada, llevarle la contraria daba mucho más miedo que enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort solo. No quería pasar a ser el-niño- que-murió-a-manos-su-mejor-amiga , justo ahora que empezaba a gustarle su desgastada fama.

- ¡Bueno chicos! Creo que teníais algo que decirme ¿no?...

- ¡Cierto!- Exclamaron lo dos a la vez.

- Hermione, será mejor que nos sentemos.

- ¡Tienes razón! Pero antes... ¡¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente?

- ¡YO! - Exclamó Ron emocionado.

- ¡ROON! - Le regañó Harry - ¡Centrate! ¡Nada de chocolate! Primero contemosle eso a Herms; su opinión es muy importante...

Después de intercambiar una larga mirada el semblante de ambos pasó de ser jovial y relajado, para convertirse en expresiones tensas, tirantes, acentuándoles así algunas profundas arrugas adquiridas por una guerra que de golpe había marcado su pasado, presente y futuro, haciéndoles parecer a ambos varios años mayores de lo que eran cuando la preocupación se dibujaba en sus rostros.

- Querrás decir que TÚ le contarás eso...

- ¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso? - La chica cada vez estaba más desconcertada... ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando aquellos dos? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

- Rooon... no empieces con lo mismo otra vez. - Dijo mirando de forma cansada al pelirrojo.

- Harry, ya sabes que creo que es un error, precisamente ella...

- Lo sé Ron, solo que tiene todo el derecho a saber esto.

- Harry, no quiero enfadarme contigo, todavía estás a tiempo de recapacitar... intenta pensarlo de forma razonable. Ella no tiene por qué enterarse...

- ¡Pero mira que eres pesado! ¡¿Es que no sabes parar? ¡Estoy harto de tus idioteces!

El joven Weasly encaró a su compañero al más puro estilo gryffindor, con toda la valentía de la que fue capaz, y aunque intentó no gritar, apenas no lo consiguió.

Mientras, Herms seguía la pelea entre sus dos amigos como si viese un partido de tenis; sin entender nada, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, sintiendose totalmente pasiva ante la fuerza con la que discutían los chicos, como una muñeca a la que pronto marcarían su destino por ella, y cada vez más confusa .

- ¡Pero es que Herms te dirá lo mismo que yo! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Es una locura! ¡¿Para qué quieres más opiniones, si sabemos lo que sabemos? ¡No tienes por qué meterla en esto!

- Y...¡¿Se puede saber qué es eso que sabeis? - La chica empezaba a hacerse un lío, y no solo eso, empezaba a dudar de sus amigos, y en especial, de Ron. ¿Es que acaso no se fiaban de su compañera de toda la vida...?

El moreno y el pelirrojo, no se molestaron en mirarla si quiera, mas allí estaba aquella pregunta, todavía palpable en el ambiente, como un hierro cadente quemándoles a todos. La aludida se preguntó quien llevaría la razón en aquello; ¿Ron? o ¿Harry?... quizás los dos.

- El que no lo entiendes eres tú Ron, solo te pedí tu opinión, no tu permiso. No voy a hacerte caso, y... sí, esta vez me da igual lo que opines. Pensé que harías un esfuerzo por comprenderme, pero está claro que estaba equivocado. Si os pregunto y os consulto es por que quiero vuestra aprobación, pero te guste o no, lo voy a hacer. Y escúchame bien Ronald; tú no eres nadie, y repito NADIE, para pretender prohibirme nada o tratar de impedir que haga algo. Y ahora, si me disculpas estaba a punto de contarle algo muy importante para mí a mi mejor amiga...

- Bien, ya me he cansado, piensa lo quieras, como has dicho no es mi problema. Por supuesto el todo poderoso Harry Potter es el protagonista de todas las miradas; puede que obtengas poder de lo que piensas hacer, puede que obtengas muchas posibilidades para tu profesionalidad, ¿pero crees que todo eso será gratis? ¿En verdad piensas renunciar a una vida por ello? Deberías de conocernos mejor, y esto solo me demuestra que jamás te ha preocupado lo que nos pasara mientras te acompañásemos incondicionalmente, no te lo digo por celos, ni por que quiera una oportunidad para mi, te lo  
digo por que corres el riesgo de perdernos a todos; a mí, a mi familia, a nuestros amigos y... a Hermione. Dime Harry; ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? ¿Que te diga que le encanta la idea? ¿Que alguien te apoye en tu estupidez? Te equivocas, no será así. Pero...

- ¡CALLATE, RON! ¡... CALLATE...!

- ¿Sabes qué? Te equivocarás solo, por que yo no seré el que se lo diga ... el que reciba sus miradas de horror. Yo no seré quien tenga que mirarla el resto de mi vida sabiendo que, de una forma u otra, la he traicionado, no tendré que soportar el cómo te mirará de forma dolida, ni tampoco pienso ayudarte para que no sea así, por que por una vez, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Siempre he estado callado, siempre he acatado tus decisiones como un autómata, y por ello siempre he quedado como un cobarde, un lerdo y un asqueroso, pero esta vez te pasas de la raya, si sigues a delante con esto te quedas solo amigo, por que yo ya me he cansado de que no me tengas en cuenta y de estar dispuesto a todo por ti, para que luego tú me desprecies y no me hagas caso como si no fuese nadie, y sobre todo no pienso dejar que lastimes a  
Hermione, eso jamás. ¿No soy nadie? Perfecto, pero este nadie se preocupa por ti, vela por tu bien cada día, te cubre las espaldas en misiones suicidas y se ha convertido en un pesado, diciéndote que corrijas la peor decisión de tu vida, para que no pierdas lo que de verdad te debería de importar; nosotros. Hermione después de esto te va a dejar solo... SOLO, y te juro que si sigues así yo no ...

Jamás se sabría lo que Ronald Weasly pensaba que era lo correcto, por que jamás pudo acabar.

En un arranque de furia Harry Potter le partió la cara de un puñetazo a su mejor amigo, tirándolo al suelo, dejándolo sangrar sobre la vieja alfombra de los Black por una herida que él mismo había ocasionado.

Hermione miraba aterrada la escena, pero antes de que pudiera pensar con coherencia ya estaba en el suelo, sobre Ron, intentando cubrirle con su cuerpo para protegerle de una brutal paliza que seguramente llegaría a continuación.

- Hermione, a pártate.

La chica fijó su mirada en los verdes ojos de aquel, que hacía unos minutos había sido su amigo, su cómplice, su compañero. Y lo único que vió fue rabia contenida, una ira extraordinaria, que si se separaba del pelirrojo sería liberada hasta casi matarlo a golpes.

No era la primera vez, se dijo, no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Aquellos comportamientos ya los había vivido antes. Hacía tiempo, pero aun los recuerdos seguían allí.

Volvió a rememorar a un joven de diecisiete años, de pelo moreno y los ojos verdes, alzado ante ella, amenazante, dando la impresión de ser diez veces más alto de lo que en realidad era. Y sus ojos, los ojos del chaval eran brasas encendidas en verde, casi como los de una serpiente, casi como los de alguien innombrable. Recordó lo que vino acontinuación de esa imagen y un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. No, no podía dejar a Ron a su merced.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE APARTES!

Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando consolarse.

- Harry... Por favor... no hagas esto...

- Déjanos en paz. Ahora.

La castaña sintió como el pelirrojo la abrazaba por detrás, medio incorporado, de manera protectora. Unas gotas de la sangre de su amigo cayeron sobre su frente, y resbalaron hasta su mentón, dejando una amargo rastro por su cara, tan solo dejaría huella por unos minutos, pero ella sabía que las recordaría de por vida.

Respiró profundamente.

- Harry... podemos hablarlo con calma... si me explicas lo que pasa... podremos ayudarte.

El chico la miró, sin reconocerla.

Ella siguió hablando, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo había hecho antes... pero no dejaba de ser aterrador.

- Harry... concéntrate, deja la mente en blanco... Respira. - El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, y los ojos esmeraldas refulgieron con un brillo aterrador.

Una voz fría, inanimada, hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, saliendo de las boca del joven. Con una calma... perturbadora.

- Si no quieres hacerme caso, sangre sucia, te atendrás a las consecuencias. Tuviste una oportunidad de salvarte; la desperdiciaste.

Avanzó unos pasos, con decisión, varita en mano.

La reacción del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, cerró el abrazo sobre su amiga, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, a la vez que también alzaba la varita, sin perder de vista al terrorífico Potter.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, HARRY!

- ¡RON NO!

Harry Potter se convulsionó en un intento vacío de risa, tan solo un eco de lo que normalmente era. Su rostro, carente de expresión.

- ¿Acaso piensas que tú, un vulgar traidor a la sangre, podrás con migo? ¿Con migo? ¡A mí, que vencí al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!- una maquiavelica sonrisa afloró por la comisura de sus labios. Su varita fijó un objetivo, y su mirada mostraba la cruel burla de la locura- Acabar con vosotros será solo el comienzo...

- ¡EXPELIARMUS!

El sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra la pared invadió los oídos de Hermione, quien desorientada se zafó de Ron, y, con dificultad, se puso en pie.

- ¡Ron! ¡¿Qué has hecho? ¡Has atacado a Harry!...

A sus espaldas, una silueta se deslizó ágilmente entre las sombras del cuarto, refugiandose en ellas, y emergiendo con la sonrisa más heladora sobre su rostro.

- ¡HERMIOOONE!

- Bombarda máxima.

Una explosión la arrolló, desbastando la habitación con una violencia inigualable, quitándole la respiración con un seco golpe en el pecho.

Y allí se quedó, tirada en el suelo, como un cuerpo inerte. Miraba al vacío, estando todo borroso. La sangre y el sudor ensuciaban su cara, y profundos cortes surcaban su cara. Intentó incorporase, pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apoyó la mejilla en el frío suelo, sintiendo caer las cenizas de la explosión sobre su pelo y su cuerpo, rodeada de escombros.

¿Cómo había cambiado la situación tan rápido?

Minutos después el suelo tembló bajo su maltrecho cuerpo, indicando la proximidad de alguien.

La obligaron a alzar la cabeza con violencia, cogiéndola del pelo, arañandola.

Ella solo pudo abrir los ojos y mirar directamente a su agresor. Mas no con odio, ni con desafío, tampoco con valentía; si no con miedo, cariño y tristeza. Como ella había pensado, los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada eran tan verdes como los de una pradera en primavera, no azules, como deseaba.

- En verdad me hubiera gustado salvarte, Hermione... pero le prefieres a él.

Una única lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica al mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo, dejando un cristalino rastro a su paso, purificando su cara de la suciedad y el dolor.

- Harry yo...

Intentó enfocar la vista en él, pero un poderoso dolor se apoderó de su cabeza, nublándole gradualmente la vista, restando el tiempo que le quedaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Antes, cuando todavía estaba a tiempo, había dejado que el miedo la dominase, no había reaccionado con suficiente eficacia, la situación la había superado. (y eso no le sucedía muy a menudo que digamos)

Y pensar que hacía unas horas era una persona feliz.

Había fracasado, había intentado calmarle, arreglarlo... y había fallado.

Y sin embargo, quizás... y solo quizás, podría jugar bien su última baza.

Tenía que apresurarse, quizás habría una última esperanza.

Sus caras estaban casi tocándose, y ambos se miraban fijamente.

La melancolía había aflorado en el rostro de él, ya no había esa locura ciega tan a flor de piel en su alma, si embargo, la determinación no se había borrado de sus ojos, como si su idea de eliminar a su mejor amiga fuese tan solo algo demasiado doloroso que hacer, pero inevitable. Y en el fondo de su corazón, tan escondido que solo ella lo podía leer, había miedo, un miedo aterrador.

Los trozos de ceniza seguían cayendo a su alrededor, junto a pedazos de papel encendido, enturbiando el ambiente.

Hermione llevó lentamente su mano hasta la nuca de su amigo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él, disfrutando del tacto, haciendo leves caricias desde el inicio del cuello hasta la base en círculos, provocando involuntarias descargas eléctricas a lo largo de la espalda de él, porque, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser un joven.

Cerró los ojos a la vez que atraía la cabeza del moreno hacia ella, esperando el momento en que sus labios llegarían a juntarse, entreabriendo los suyos propios.  
Solo cuando sus narices entraron en contacto, fue cuando ella paró de acercarse, y delicadamente apoyó su frente en la de él, cerrando los ojos, apenas le quedaban fuerzas, pronto para ella todo acabaría, pero aún pudo permitirse disfrutar del contacto de ambas pieles rozándose. Exaló una bocanada de aire, inentando alargar el momento, intentando inútilmente recuperar el valor.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, chocandose con la realidad, su realidad. Esos ojos verdes que la observaban.  
La vista se le empezaba a nublar, los lados de su campo de visión enegrecían progresivamente. No necesitaba calcular el tiempo que le quedaba de consciencia...  
Tan solo unos minutos.

Tenía que actuar, salvar la vida de muchos otros devolviendole a Harry la suya.

Acortó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos en apenas unos segundos, haciendoles encontrarse el uno al otro, haciendo chocar sus bocas. Como cuando el agua encuentra el fuego, como cuando ambos elementos chocan, así de necesario, así de primario.  
Un contacto mínimo, íntimo, preciado. En unos segundos.  
Movió sus labios sobre los de él, delicadamente.

Cada vez perdía más vista. Su tiempo se acababa, Harry tan solo era una mancha en medio de ese mar de sombras. Su cuerpo dejó de responderle, las fuerzas se escapaban, igual que su vida, igual que su sangre, que manaba de uno de sus costados, como un río, sin final aparente.  
Las hemorragia y la conmoción hacían mella en ella.

Se separó a penas unos milimetros de él, y Sacó fuerzas para enfocar la vista, mirarle por la que seguramente sería la última vez. Chocó contra un mar de confusión en los ojos de su amigo.

- Harry... vuelve...

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron para Ron. ¿Cómo estaría?... ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Papeles incendiados, manchados por la ceniza seguían cayendo a su alrededor...

**Aclaraciones:**

Ante todo; muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sois maravillosas. No me lo merezco... empiezo una historia, me corresponden unos pocos lectores con comentarios y yo voy y les dejo tirados. Mis mas sinceras disculpas, no tengo perdón. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar? ¿8 meses?

Por cierto; quiero dar expresamente las gracias a Mery Malfoy Black (por haberte tragado toodas mis dudas, caprichos, protestas ... etc. Y haberme ayudado a mejorar) y a Sara Malfoy Black (por ser una constante fuente de ideas, que con paciencia me ayuda, me orienta y me alienta en todo momento con cualquier cosa). Gracias.


End file.
